Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven
Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven is the second Land Before Time/Don Bluth film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with ''Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' in the near future. Plot Littlefoot and his friends (along with Ash, SpongeBob, Simba, Scooby-Doo, Mickey, Alex and their friends) time-travel to 1939 New Orleans and meet Charlie Barkin (who is sent to heaven, due to being killed by Carface, whom Plankton, Pete, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Jafar, Maleficent, Creeper, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) work for, and then returns to life) and his best friend Itchy as they help an orphaned girl name Anne-Marie (who wants to find some new parents) escape from Carface, Plankton, Pete, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Creeper, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth). Trivia *The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Sheldon J. Plankton, Pete, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, The Horned King, Creeper, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *Jonathan Oosterhof (aka LionKingRulezAgain1) originally planned to make a Lion King crossover with All Dogs Go to Heaven with Genie joining the Jungle Adventure Crew and Pluto, Iago, and Scar as guest stars, but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Iago, Pluto, and Scar ended up guest starring in this film instead. *Unlike BowserMovies1989's film Pooh's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Lion King films, the Pokémon films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, the Mickey Mouse films, the Aladdin films, The Black Cauldron, The Goonies, the Scooby-Doo films, and Sleeping Beauty. *The storyline continues in Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series, and Littlefoot's Adventures of An All Dogs Christmas Carol. *Both The Land Before Time and All Dogs Go to Heaven were directed by Don Bluth. *Both Ducky and Anne-Marie were voiced by the late Judith Barsi. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this film instead. Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Films dedicated to Judith Barsi Category:Films dedicated to Burt Reynolds Category:Films dedicated to Dom DeLuise